


Breathless

by CriticalDarkness



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDarkness/pseuds/CriticalDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adria Aeducan is forced into an arranged marriage, it's the last thing she wants. Unfortunately, she doesn't have much choice. Knowing it will soon be over, Adria chooses to spend her last night of freedom with the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I wrote a little while ago when I was doing Dragon Age drabbles. It's my first work on the Archive!

There were two things Adria Aeducan hated with a burning passion. The first was self-important nobles. The second was arranged marriages. Tomorrow she would be faced with both.

Adria tensed in her lover’s arms, thinking of her betrothed. He was the son of Lord Dace, and a self-important noble. The few times they had met had left Adria with a burning desire to punch him in the face then stab him in the back. While he slept. With a blunt sword.

“My lady?”

Adria relaxed slightly as Gorim’s voice broke through her reverie. It wasn’t fair. Gorim was of the warrior cast, like Adria herself, and she would have been much happier marrying him, but, unfortunately, nobles were snobs.

She hated them.

“My love.”

A smile forming on her lips, Adria relaxed further in Gorim’s arms. In a perfect world, she would stay there forever. But, oh, the world was far from perfect, and Orzammar was the least perfect of all.

“This is our last night.”

Gorim hadn’t said together, but he hadn’t needed to. It would be inappropriate for Adria to continue a relationship with Gorim after her wedding, she knew this. She was having a hard time caring.

“Can’t we stay like this forever?”

Adria turned her head to look up into her lover’s eyes. She knew the answer, but she wanted to watch Gorim anyway. To memorize his face, his eyes, the way he smiled at her. She never wanted to lose that memory.

“I wish, my lady.”

Adria dropped her head, allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek. Tomorrow was the end. She waited, in silence, until Gorim had fallen asleep, then whispered as quietly as she could, “I love you.”


End file.
